Crow vs the World/Isobelle
This is Isobelle's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Isobelle is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen in as the first boss, as the page shows her enemies first and the game implies you should go after her first. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background Isobelle is a singer and musician and plays wherever she can get a gig. Her career never really took off, although she has her fans. She is well known for her "snaking guitar", a guitar that can turn into a boa constrictor through magical means. She has mad beef with Crow because Crow turned one of her more successful gigs that could have led her to stardom into a mess when she showed up half naked eating a live badger. Ever since then, she's wanted revenge against Crow and R.O.S.E seemed like the perfect opportunity. Stage Isobelle's stage is a concert hall that warps and twists based off the music. Most of the enemies are floating in the air, so Crow has to watch out from above. The stage also has explosive drum barrels that can be used to destroy a large crowd of enemies. Enemies Enemies found in Isobelle's stage. Mini-Boss: Death Cap The Death Cap comes out from the ground and releases a cloud of poisonous spores. Crow can't get near him in this state unless she does a lunge attack from above. Do this five times and he's finished. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Isobelle, Isobelle stops her song and a spotlight comes between them. Isobelle strums her Snaking Guitar and the battle begins. Green Phase Isobelle begins her "green" phase by attacking with sonic waves from her guitar. Crow can pierce these with her katana and render them harmless or deflect them to the right or left. She will then summon some Sour and Cherry Notes around her before propelling them towards Crow. The trick is to hit the Sour Notes and NOT the Cherry Notes. After this attack she takes a breather on the mic and opens Crow up to attack her. This repeats three times before Isobelle goes into her "yellow" phase. Yellow Phase Isobelle begins her yellow phase by throwing the mic at Crow and yelling at her loudly, summoning two Spice and Spans to roll towards her. Crow send the Spice and Spans back at Isobelle to harm her. She then brings out two cymbals and runs after Crow. In the event that Isobelle catches up with Crow, Isobelle will bang the cymbals into her skull, causing a lot of damage. A Reaction Blue is needed to counter this attack or it will likely kill Crow. She then repeats the start of her attack and this happens for two more times before Isobelle goes into her "red" phase. Red Phase Isobelle begins her red phase by throwing off her color and her tails begin to shake violently. She runs towards Crow with the Snaking Guitar and attempts to whack her with it. A Reaction Blue will send the two dueling against each other and the player will need to repeatedly tap the Blue Action button on the controller. Isobelle then sends a swarm of Ethereal Notes to keep Crow away from her as she gets on top of a boom box, generating a ton of note enemies for Crow to deal with. She then tosses the Snaking Guitar at Crow, turning it into a Boa Constrictor, which will eat Crow if not reflected or dodged. Crow must reflect the guitar and keep it away from Isobelle long enough to attack her and finally end her. When Isobelle is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes her clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Rocker Hand" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Crow vs the World Category:Bosses Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females